


The oddity of going on vacation

by The_Flower_Dragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Ensemble Cast, F/M, I'll update the cast as they get mentioned, M/M, Magic, Multi, fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flower_Dragon/pseuds/The_Flower_Dragon
Summary: Arthur goes on his annual secret vacation in search of quiet, somehow shenanigans happen. Fantasy Au, Ensemble cast. Ships are present but mostly minor to the main plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net as Thesilentlilac.  
> So this actually my first time writing fanfic, I've been sticking to reading it since I have like zero confidence in my writing ability so here goes nothing. It is quite likely that I'll keep writing this even if no one reads it but it is not a certainty. As a dyslexic, I'm probably prone to grammar and spelling mistakes so please do tell me if something has gone awry.
> 
> Hope you like it :).

The wind gently whispered outside, whilst clouds shifted from their usual pearl grey to a soft salmon pink as the sun disappeared behind the forest at the edge of town. The streets of the town were silent apart from the odd person shuffling home after a weary day.

Inside one of the houses, a little way off from the others, Arthur prepared for his mini act of rebellion. His vacation. He had long decided his annual vacation would be a secret. 5 years running and none of the townsfolk had seemingly noticed. He sighed. A few weeks of solitude would do him some good. Maybe he'd even get round to finish the story he was forever trying to write.

He stood from his crouched position on the floor in from of his open suitcase and stretched his back. His joints ached unsettlingly.

He then proceeded to engage in a miniature war with his suitcase in trying to close it. Not being one for big adventure, unlike his cousin Alfred who had gone to become one of the kings' knights, he didn't really have much experience with packing. This meant his luggage was now likely the same weight as a miniature horse.

Arthur closed his eyes and waved a hand his luggage and murmured a transportation spell. It ominously disappeared like his other cousin Mathew was prone to doing. Hopefully it'd arrived at his designated location.

He hummed a pleasant little ditty to himself as he opened his eyes and thought about his destination. A quaint little cottage deep in the woods. He'd discovered it one day when he'd daydreamed about being alone and not having to deal with anyone. A sigh and then his magic had taken him there. A shiver like cold fingers spread from his neck to his lumbar spine almost making him turn. Now paranoid, he proceeded to run about the house making sure everything was in order before making the final preparations to leave for his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey, it's chapter 2. Sorry about short chapters but hopefully it makes for a bite sized read. Also have some Wild Frying Pangle.
> 
> BTW,
> 
> Alistair=Aph Scotland
> 
> Translations (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
> German:
> 
> mein Leib- My dear
> 
> Scottish English/Northern English:
> 
> Bairn- child

Whistling to himself whilst atop his horse, Alfred carefully guided his ride along the track. He risked a glance back at the ragtag procession following him. The Duke Edelstein and his lovely wife Elizaveta sat in a cart badly disguised as a farmer and his wife. Their bodyguard (and secret lover but no-one was supposed to know that so shush) sat, also badly disguised, holding the reins of the cart horses. His stoic brother, Ludwig, who was riding behind the cart incidentally shared a glance with Alfred and nodded solemnly to keep going.

"What exactly is the plan?" Gilbert asked, a silver brow rising to meet his hairline.

Startled Alfred ceased mid-whistle. "We're just returning from a wedding bro?" His forehead creasing in confusion.

"Surely we're not riding continuously all the way? It's a 3 day ride," the Duke whined from his position in the cart. "Also why must we travel like this, this outfit is weird and uncomfortable."

"The path is dangerous mein Leib-Lord" Gilbert replied, quickly correcting his slip. "It's to assure your safety, and I'm sure there will be a break," his ruby eyes bored into the back of Alfred's neck as he said this. A small smirk of satisfaction arose to his lips as he noticed the tips of Alfred's ears burned an embarrassed burgundy.

Alfred clicked his tongue in thought, "If we continue at this pace we'll reach the town of Angledale, we can stop there for the night.

Gilbert hummed his assent

* * *

 

Night had descended and their odd parade arrived in town. The clip clop of the horses' hooves echoed into the recesses of the silent town. The moon, assisted by the town's lamplight, illuminated them to an Inn door. The inn stood tall and seemingly stretched onto the second and third floors of a neighbouring tavern. Alfred and Ludwig dismounted and Ludwig proceeded to knock on the inn door. A small window in the door positioned at eye level opened with a click. A tired pair of moss green eyes glared out at them and a gruff voice grumbled incoherently.

"Alistair, Cuz, we need some rooms for the night," Alfred asked, tipping his helmet instinctively out of respect.

"Bairn, I'm sorry, we're fully booked, no rooms available, there's an event the next town over. Maybe Arthur has a few rooms spare?" Alastair said before closing the slot with a click.

Alfred sighed, as much as he loved his cousin, Arthur, the man was a recluse. That and the man lived on the outskirts of town, right up close to the border forest. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him and then they set about going to Arthur's. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The travelling group stood outside of Arthur's house. It stood calmly. A quaint cottage hidden away from the rest of town. Ivy crawling up its walls, as it faced the town just over the brook. The backyard seemingly opening up into the deep treacherous forest. The forest had a mysterious existence with no one really wanting to traverse through it, rather preferring to go around. It formed a natural border with the neighbouring kingdom with the forest on one side leading into a great plain on the other side.

  
Alfred took a breath taking in the slight nostalgic scent of the rose bushes he knew peppered the garden. Arthur had inherited the house from their late grandmother, Alfred had gotten their grandfather's old uniform; his brother Matthew, and his cousins Kyle and William had inherited their great Uncle's shop in the capital; his other cousins Alistair, Seamus and Gwydion received the inn and the associated pub of their great grandfather. A gift for each grandchild.

Alfred sighed, adjusted his helmet and knocked on the door. In answer he got a looming silence. He glanced reluctantly to his right where a large potted snapdragon stared him down. He moved the pot and picked up the key hidden underneath. He unlocked the door after dusting it off and motioned everyone inside.


End file.
